


Made For Each Other

by oddeyedvivi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prison Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: Ten and Johnny are dangerous





	Made For Each Other

Jungwoo was sitting on his bed in his cell, he is reading a book he randomly picked out in the prison's library because people came in. He is trying to get the image of two corpses on gurneys from this morning. It's his first day of prison and he's already seeing what he was hoping not to see. 

His cell door opened, Jungwoo's hand went near his thigh, he keeps a shiv under his thigh for protection. His body had loosened up when he saw it was the nice person that was making feel at ease from this morning. Lucas.

"Dude, I got some details on what happened between Ten and Johnny." Lucas said with an excited smile, sitting on Lucas' bed and making him feel welcomed even though he wasn't invited for a visit. 

"Who's Ten and Johnny?." Jungwoo asked while closing his book, setting it aside to pay full attention to Lucas. 

"Ten and Johnny. Those two bodies you saw on the gurneys. It's a shame though, Ten was a nice guy." Lucas said. "He was also our block boss but Doyoung had taken over since it he was Ten's underdog." 

"Okay what happened?." Jungwoo asked. 

"They killed each other." 

*** 

Five Years Ago: 

Ten was shivering and scared. He was looking down at a dead body – his classmate to be exact. Johnny was sitting beside the corpse, trying to come up with an idea on what to do. 

From the story Johnny had told him, the deceased had been feeding him negativity and pushing him to the edge. Johnny snapped. One second he tackled the deceased and the second his throat was slit. He didn't mean for this to happened, he had blacked out, the same feeling people get when they consume too much alcohol. 

Ten isn't exactly scared, he's more shocked at the fact Johnny committed a murder. He doesn't feel any guilt or remorse for the deceased, he feels saddened at how panicky Johnny is. Ten took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started to come up with an idea.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you in this -." Johnny was interrupted on his ramble of apologies and excuses.

"I'm thinking." Ten said calmly. 

A few minutes had passed then something clicked in his head. Johnny saw a smirk form on Ten's face. 

"Get the body in my car." Ten said.

"What- why what?." Johnny asked.

"I'm not letting you go to prison. I'd rather rot in hell and let you leave me in this fucking shit hole of a town." Ten said, turning around to walk through the forest back to his car. "Get the body to my car now." 

*** 

Ten and Johnny were sitting at the table in their lounging area in their block. Both of them were sitting there, frustrated and angry at the fact there were busted for covering up the murder. 

"Your plan was solid. How can someone figure us out?." Johnny asked, placing his head down on the table, feeling drowsy. 

"I don't know. At least we got to graduate. I feel embarrassed at the fact we were arrested AT our graduation." Ten said, exhaling heavily and rolling his eyes. He looked around the area, seeing it's a little luxurious than it needs to be.  "But I can adapt to my surroundings easily so being in prison will be a walk in the park." 

"You didn't have to cover up my mess." Johnny replied.

"I didn't like the bitch you killed anyways. And quit feeling like you burdened me, after covering up the body did provide us good sex from the adrenaline though. Would you agree?." 

"Yeah. It did." 

*** 

Years of being in prison together didn't exactly keep them to together. The more they spent time together had made big bumps in their relationship and grew to despise each other. In prison, Ten didn't care about Johnny's space, he was Ten's only friend. Johnny didn't care about Ten being around him when he was checking out other prisoners or flirting with them in front of Ten.

One night in the block, after the guards had locked them in their unit. All the prisoner's in Ten and Johnny's block were sitting in the lounging areas playing cards, gambling for cigarettes and candies. Johnny was a little giggly with a person sitting across from him and Ten added two and two together. 

"You piece of shit." Ten growled, stood up, quickly picked up his chair and hit Johnny behind head. 

Johnny stood up, turned around and tackled Ten to the ground. Everyone was cheering them on, wanting to see some blood involved. There was. Johnny wasn't scrappy enough to draw blood on Ten's flesh because he didn't know how to fight. 

By the time the guards came to their unit, Ten was on top of Johnny, slapping his forehead on the floor. Ten was ripped off of Johnny and locked into his cell. Johnny was sent to medical and a protection unit, preventing death from Ten. 

*** 

Johnny had walked into his unit with a broken arm. He feels embarrassed because he got his ass handed to him  
from Ten – who was the smallest person in the unit. Some people made fun of him for getting beat up, the other half were slut shaming him for cheating.

He walked up to his cell, seeing the person he messed around with isn't in his cell. He walked up to it, seeing everything was cleaned up and fixed, looking like a hotel room. 

"Ryujin was released." 

Johnny turned around, seeing Ten standing there with his arms crossed and a dark grimace on his face. "He got early released?." Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I made a few arrangements and got his early release. He just left on a gurney." Ten said with a smirk on his face and hatred in his eyes. 

"You killed him?." Johnny asked, eyes widened and looked at the smaller man in shocked. 

"Yeah. He also had the audacity to call your name. As if your pathetic ass would've helped. You cry when you murder someone." Ten laughed, he turned around and walked back into his cell.

*** 

It had taken Johnny a year to gain Ten's forgiveness back. He had tried to get over the person he was in love with, he tried to do drugs and have plenty of sex. The drugs made his guilt deeper and made him have vivid dreams of Ten being in love with him again like he was in high school. The sex made him keep imagining he was inside Ten, keep moaning his name. 

Johnny just received his forgiveness, not his love and affection. They were no longer a couple, thanks to Johnny's stupidness. 

Johnny was sitting at the table, reading someone magazines and he looked up to see Ten giggling while pulling someone into his cell. Johnny knows he has no right to feel anger or jealousy, he can't help it. He put his gaze back onto the magazine, trying to take his mind off of Ten being fucked by someone who isn't him. 

Once he heard Ten's moans. He lost it. 

Johnny opened his eyes, seeing that he was sitting on top of Ten's sex partner. He looked around in confusion, hearing the alarm. He looked up, seeing Ten sitting on his bed, looking at Johnny like he was a nuisance. He blacked out again. He killed someone again. 

"So let me get this straight – you can cheat on me but I can't have sex with someone when we aren't even in a relationship." Ten said. He rolled his eyes, he stood up from his bed and stretched. "If it makes you feel any better. He was better than you in bed."

"How is .. that.. supposed.. to .. make me .. feel .. BETTER?!." Johnny yelled.

Ten wasn't affected by his outburst, he looked amused and was chuckling at him. That angered Johnny some more, he hates being laughed at when he's trying to be intimidating, it damages his ego. 

"Why do I even love you?." Ten asked, he chuckled and got off of the bed to walk out of his cell before the guards come to his cell. "You're pathetic. I'm more of a man than you are." 

*** 

Johnny and Ten were put in separate blocks. They kept physically fighting everyday, the guards got tired of dragging Johnny out of the unit to take him to medical. Sometimes they would drag Ten out but that's rare. 

Johnny was put in a block, seeing unfamiliar faces made him uneasy. He isn't used to this, he has trouble adapting. 

Weeks had passed. He had noticed that the people around him starting to respect him. He couldn't wrap his finger around it at first but he assumes that they are threatened by his existence. 

Someone told him that this unit was a peaceful unit and when Johnny came, they all sleep in fear and would do anything to not be murdered. Johnny decides to use this against his advantage.

***

Jungwoo walked back into his cell after taking showers with his block. Of coarse he was scared, he was in the showers with a bunch of prisoners. He sat on his bed, grabbed the shiv he hid under his mattress and put it back to a reachable place for him to grab just in case he was in danger. He picked up his book but his door opened again before he can read a sentence. 

It was Lucas, holding something. He sat back down on Jungwoo's bed and handed him something. Jungwoo grabbed, it was a ball wrapped in paper towel. He unwrapped it to see it was a muffin. "Is this from dinner?." Jungwoo asked.

"Yeah. I have a whole stash. I sneak them down here because I get hungry sometimes." Lucas said, biting into a muffin and getting himself more comfortable. 

"Where was this?." Jungwoo asked, looking down at it considering if he should take a bite out of it or not.

"It was in my ass." Lucas answered, then laughed at Jungwoo's facial expression. "I'm lying. It was in my pocket."

Jungwoo bit into it, then he placed his book down to the side and continued to eat the muffin. "So, when Ten and Johnny were alive, were people living in fear?." 

"People in Johnny's block were shaking from fear everyday. Here in Ten's block, everyone was chill." Lucas explained. "But we also were extremely scared of Ten. Can I be honest?." 

"Go ahead. It's not like Ten and Johnny can kill you."

"Ten scares the shit out of me. Johnny was eh but I can feel that Ten was pure evil." 

"What makes you think that? He just sounds like those dumb people who constantly takes back a cheater." 

"There was this one prisoner. He was in our cell, he had sex with Johnny. Ten made us bring him to his cell and tie him to a chair." 

Jungwoo didn't like the way this story was going. The more Lucas explained how Ten was, the more goosebumps he got. 

"After a whole night of him being in Ten's cell. He came out crying, red patches on his forearms because he kept scratching himself. Ten made Taeyong keep him awake, he wasnt allowed to sleep." 

"That's sound rough." 

"But that's not it – it has been a week without sleep and he could've fallen asleep anywhere. Ten decided to dose him with drugs that keeps him awake. A full week and three days later without sleep. One morning I woke up first, walked outside of my cell to see the prisoner hanging from the ceiling. Ten said that he couldn't take it anymore. Ten watched him grab a noose he had made, set it up and took his own life. Ten watched him do it, didn't bother to stop him." 

Jungwoo feels scared. He knows Ten is dead but Ten sounds like a nightmare to be around. "And did the prisoner know this would've happened if he had sex with Johnny?." Jungwoo asked. It sounds completely unfair to be tortured for doing something without knowing.

"He knew. Ten told him when he first got here. The guy was full of himself, he was extremely stubborn. He was one of those quote-unquote 'tough guys' but Ten got into his head and boom – dead." Lucas explained. "People believed that once Ten gets into your head – you're completely fucked. We don't know what Ten was saying to him but it worked. So basically, Ten is more evil than Johnny." 

"And I assume that Johnny was scared of Ten too?." 

"No. He was literally the only who wasn't scared of him and Ten wasn't scared of Johnny either. Those two were made for each other, as cheesy as it sounds, I think they really loved each other even though how fucked they were and their relationship." 

"That was cheesy." 

"Anyways, back to the story." 

"Wait is this backstory even legit?."

"I don't know I'm just telling you what Ten told me but then again, this story could be a huge fat lie but it's entertaining, isn't it?."

"Yeah. It is." 

*** 

A few months ago: 

Ten was furious. Someone had tried to plant drugs in his cell. He's in here for life but he isn't going into the tiny ass protection unit. He needs his semi spacious cell to sleep. 

He walked into his unit, seeing everyone freeze in their tracks. Ten glared at them, seeing some of them not bothering to keep eye contact with him. "Who tried to plant drugs in my cell?." Ten asked. "And I know it wasn't any of Johnny's drug addicts because they would've taken the drug before they even got here." 

No one spoke. Ten chuckled, he walked to the lounging areas kitchenette at the back. He turned on the kettle, turned around and cross his arms while leaning against the counter. "No one moves until my tea is done." Ten ordered, seeing everyone nod or saying 'yes' politely. 

If Ten is being completely honest, he can't remember how he gotten to be the block boss but he isn't complaining. He's living the life in prison, in full luxury and having everyone be his bitches. He felt powerful. 

The kettle started to whistle, he quickly poured the scalding hot water into a paper cup and started to walk around the lounging area. He looked at everyone, observing them – He has this hot water for a reason and it isn't for him to drink. 

His landed on Lucas. Seeing him shaking, trying his best to remain calm. Ten sighed, he walked up to the younger and smiled at him. "Lucas baby, do you know who planted drugs in my cell?." Ten asked in the softest voice Lucas had ever heard, it almost sounds genuine but Lucas knows there's thick venom of hostility behind it. 

"Do you want to have some tea in my cell tonight?." Ten asked. 

Lucas' eyes widened and started to shake his head know to that offer. He knows what that means – he saw three people have some night time tea with him and days later had committed suicide. 

"Then who was it?." Ten asked in a low, raspy tone. Scaring the shit out of Lucas.

"It was Hyungjoon!." Lucas said right away. "Please don't hurt me." 

Ten placed his hand on Lucas' face, shushing him to calmness. "Baby no. I won't." Ten cooed, calming down the younger. "You'll be under my protection. I won't let Hyungjoon or anyone in this block harm you for snitching." 

Lucas nodded slowly, feeling safe at Ten's word.

"Taeyong and Jaehyun. Grab Hyungjoon." 

"NO NO! – LUCAS YOU FUCKER!." The man yelled in anger and fear. 

Lucas saw Ten walk up to the man he snitched on, Ten didn't say anything. He poured the hot water down his throat, making him choke on it. Lucas felt a tear run down his cheek, he hates how scared he is and how much of a baby he is. 

"No tea for you. You're going straight to the showers." Ten said, after he said that, Taeyong and Jaehyun had taken Jaehyun to main shower dorms. 

"Also Don't touch Lucas." Ten said to the whole unit. "If Lucas tells me you touched him, threatened him. Or even looked at him. I'll make damn sure you wished you died the easy way." 

*** 

Johnny was lying on his bed, smiling at his ceiling since he's extremely high right now. His number one bitch has connections to bring drugs into this prison and has been keeping him ever since. Johnny knows he's a junkie but he wouldn't admit it loudly since he has an ego.

His cell door opened, revealing it was Yuta standing there. "Oh Hi Yuta." Johnny said, adding a small giggle at the end of that. "I don't need more drugs right now." He adds.

"That's good but I have other news." Yuta said. "Ten manage to steal my stash while we were in the showers an hour ago."

If Johnny was sober, he wouldn't lost his shit but he's too high to feel any anger right now. "Okay." Johnny said calmly.

"But I can get more drugs in a couple of days." Yuta promises.

"If you can bring some more, that's all it matters." 

*** 

Ten was showering, feeling the hot water run down his skin. It's been a long day making Hyungjoon's existence into nothing. 

"You piece of shit." Someone spat.

Ten turned around, seeing Johnny and his two boys standing outside of his shower. "Oh. I see you haven't walked to the sobriety side." Ten said as he continue to lather himself up with soap. 

"We made a deal, Ten. I leave you and your block alone and you step off my drugs." Johnny said.

"God look at you." 

"Fuck off, Ten." 

Ten walked out of the shower, clearly not phased at the fact that Johnny's men have shivs in their hands. He walked to seats, completely naked but he can feel Johnny's eyes on him. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and reached into his towel bag. He turned around quickly, seeing the men getting ready to attack once they see Ten has a shiv too.

"What if I won't leave your drugs alone?." Ten asked. "What are you doing to do? Kill me?."

"Yeah. It's pretty simple." Johnny replied.

"So you love drugs more than me?." Ten asked.

"I did not fucking say that." Johnny replied, getting angry at the fact that Ten thinks he doesn't love him. "You know damn fucking well I don't love drugs more." 

"This is weird now." One of Johnny's men said, clearly not knowing on what is going on. One minute they were getting ready to stab Ten and the next they feel like they're in a lover quarrel even though Ten and Johnny aren't together. 

"Johnny. Can we talk alone. Here - in the showers." Ten asked, then he dropped his towel. 

"Get the fuck out!." Johnny yelled, making his men jump in fear and run out of the bathroom. "And watch for guards!." 

The two men walked outside, stood outside of the showers. "What the fuck just happened?." One of the Johnny's men asked. 

"Oh yeah you're new." The other one said. "You see Ten and Johnny are both really fucked up. That's all I have to say." 

"So that Ten guy. He really would kiss Johnny in the mouth? His teeth are yellow, so fucking yellow." 

"Yeah. He's literally the only person in this prison who would tongue kiss Johnny." 

***

Yesterday: 

Johnny was waiting in the protection cell, he doesn't know why he's in here. The guard had brought him in the protection unit without telling him. 

He feels glad that he had taken some pills before the guard came, he can feel the tiniest high right now. He closed his eyes, then opened them when he heard the loud buzz of the doors opening. 

His eyes widened, he stood up from his bed to see that the guard was standing there with Ten in handcuffs. 

Ten was pushed in, the guard closed the door and Johnny saw a smirk on the guards face before walking away. 

"So.. what are you in here for?." Johnny asked, awkwardly and nervously. 

"Oh cut the shit. I know you fucked Lucas." 

Johnny gaped at the statement. "I never went near that kid." He replied, starting to feel himself angry. "Who told you this?!."

"Yu-." Ten cut himself off.

"YUTA?!." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." A prisoner said in the cell right next to them. 

"Renjun?." Ten asked. 

"Yeah.. who are you?."

"Ten."

"Shit. Sorry. Continue." Renjun shuts up after that 

"What were you doing with Yuta?." Johnny asked.

"Letting him fuck me." Ten answered.

"YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND?!." Johnny yelled.

"AND YOU FUCKED MY BEST .. well he's not a friend BUT YOU FUCKED HIM." 

"I DIDNT."

"YES BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOU AFTER THE TIME YOU CHEATED ON ME." 

The door opened again, seeing a guard drop some shivs in there and closed it again. "Oops I dropped something." The guard said before closing the door and leaving them again. 

Ten and Johnny looked at shivs, then at each other. They both pounce towards the shivs. 

*** 

The guard immediately walked up to the cell when he didn't hear Ten and Johnny swearing at each other and battle cries. He peeped through the window and chuckled to himself. 

He sees Ten lying on the bed, with a huge slit in his throat and a chunk of hair missing from his head.  Dead. 

He looked down at the floor, seeing Johnny lying right beside the bed on his stomach. There's a small pool of blood around him and a shiv stuck in his back. Dead. 

From what the guard sees. He figures that Ten had stabbed him multiple times and stabbing him in the back. Johnny on the other hand, had enough energy to kill Ten first and died right after seconds later. 

"Lucas, you clever sons of a bitches." The guard said to himself. "Well better get out of here before they find out I don't work here." 

*** 

"And that's all I know on what happened." Lucas said. 

"Wow." Jungwoo said. Now he's extremely grateful on coming here after Ten and Johnny died. "Wait– how do you know the exact wounds?."

"Everyone's favourite guard told me." Lucas said quickly. "He spared me some details." 

"Oh okay."

"All I know. Ten and Johnny's name will be well known in this prison. I guess you can say they were kind of celebrities."

*** 

"Wait so you really fucked Ten?." Lucas asked as he walks with Yuta around the hallways.  "I just needed you to tell him that Johnny had sex with me before he was sent off to the unit."

"Yeah. God, he was probably the best bottom I ever had if I'm being honest and I thought it would've been more believable if I told while I was inside of him." Yuta replied. 

"You just found him hot, didn't you?" 

"Yes." Yuta said. "I'm just amazed on how the planned worked out. Like what if they didn't kill each other". 

"Then we would be dying from an agonizing death right now." 

"By the way, how did you get a guy to be a fake guard? You have connections?."

"That's none of your business. The only thing that matters now that we are both block bosses and I have a soon to be cute boyfriend." 

"So we have a truce then."

"Yeah. Truce."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was inspired by OITNB Barb and Carol, basically


End file.
